


Soothing the Pain

by DemonDaddy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blood, Candle Light, Cunnalingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Menstruation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Lexa is suffering, on her period, and Clark comes in to help make her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned project for a private client.

Clarke wandered through the halls with uncertainty and concern on her mind. She was on her way to Lexa's room in the hopes she might find the other woman there. As it stood Clarke had not seen her all day, which was unusual. Lexa, for so far as Clarke was aware, had never been absent from her duties before. She was a commander, not exactly a position that could go MIA without causing a stir.

No one else seemed to think it was odd or worth questioning and so Clarke hoped that was an indication that her lover hadn't gone missing, but rather was simply out for the day. However she had checked with the guards and Lexa hadn't been spotted leaving nor was she sent on any missions, which meant she was on premises, she just hadn't shown up for work. It was the potential reason for that nonattendance that Clarke found troubling.

There was instant relief when she knocked on Lexa's door and heard the muffled permission for entry. Clarke stepped inside and found Lexa, in her bra and panties and nothing else, sprawled out on the top of her bed, clasping her stomach and looking dismayed.

The position of her friend, the expression she wore, it all only pointed to one familiar thing. Clarke didn't have to ask to know what was wrong, but it was courtesy to do so anyway. “Are you alright? You didn't come to training, or anything else today for that matter.”

“I've been here,” Lexa groaned softly. “I'm having serious pain. I haven't had cramps this bad in months.”

“Did you take anything for it?”

“Nothing helps and it isn't worth raiding the supply over. My ovaries are set to demolish me this month.” Lexa grimaced and rolled onto her side. “Ugh. Nothing helps,” she repeated, more to herself than Clarke.

The blond felt a spur of sympathy. Her cycles were never as bad as Lexa's. The first few times she'd seen the other woman go through it she almost hadn't believed how painful it seemed. She was familiar enough with it now to know Lexa wasn't exaggerating. Worse still, despite everything it had never made her miss a day before.

“I can't promise it will help, but I could try to ease some of your pain?”

“Any suggestion is a good suggestion,” moaned Lexa. She gripped at her lower stomach, then recoiled her fingers with a whimper when the results were less than satisfactory.

“I can try to minimize your stress? When I'm going through my paces, I find the less aches I have elsewhere, the better I feel overall.” Clarke pulled off her jacket and hung it on the chair by Lexa's desk. She kicked off her shoes in the corner, then turned to set about lighting one of Lexa's candles. She kept her room full of them in case of emergency. Clarke figured she could spare a few.

She struck a match and held it to a few wicks. The dim light was barely noticeable in the well-lit room, but when Clarke turned off the proper lights the candles illuminated the room. It made the small place glow with a warm hue that was easier on the eyes.

“Less headache, less pain,” Clarke informed the other woman.

“Mmm, good idea.”

Clarke strolled over then and climbed onto the bed beside her lover. She was careful not to disturb the delicate balance because she knew there was nothing worse than shifting when one didn't feel well. She moved up and settled on the pillows above where her companion was settled and carefully began to rub at the woman's shoulders. She let Lexa remain on her back to keep from any unneeded turmoil.

“Let me know if anything hurts too much and I'll stop,” Clarke said gently. She pressed down more harshly, squeezed the shoulders and edge of collarbone beneath her fingers and listened happily as Lexa let out a contented sigh.

“What would I do without you?” Lexa closed her eyes against the sudden pleasure presented. It was a natural counterbalance to the pain and took the very edge off almost at once.

Clarke didn't respond and simply let the silence hang comfortable and quiet as she began to slowly massage the commander's shoulders, arms, and neck. The brunette lifted her head to put it in her lover's lap to improve the angle, but besides that she didn't move much. Clarke took the opportunity to knead into the soft flesh of her friend's body.

Lexa seemed to enjoy the touch because her knitted brows eased and her strained expression turned to a gentle smile. Clarke couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked cast under the candlelight. Her long, soft lashes kissed her cheeks and made her look peaceful and serene. It was a sharp juxtaposition from her usually stern demeanor and it made Clarke's heart flutter. Every so often Lexa let out soft sighs of contentment that urged her lover's touch onward.

The blond dragged her fingers down and squeezed the small mounds of Lexa's breasts in her palms. The two shared a breathy sigh as she felt out the cotton that concealed them. Clarke could feel the slight rise of Lexa's nipples teasing her fingers just below the material. She rubbed around Lexa's chest in small circles to take the pressure off her sides and lungs. She scraped her nails gently over the woman's ribs and could feel each steady breath Lexa took in. It was soft, intimate touch and their bodies felt connected in the subtly.

She thrummed her fingers along the hollow of her lover’s rib cage for a few moments and felt her own tension easing away at the soft rhythmic thudding. Then she drew her hands inward and up and unclicked the front latch of the black bra concealing Lexa's chest. The round mounds looked supple and soft in the candle light and Clarke let the straps of the garment fall to the wayside so she could take the sights before her in hand. Lexa hissed and her eyes fluttered open. Her breasts were chilled and Clarke's hands were hot. “Warm,” she said lazily.

The blond smiled and worked her hands over the flesh. The nipples rubbed and grazed her palms and tickled them. She loved that she could feel them getting more alert, but she remembered this was to calm Lexa's pain and she reluctantly pulled back and set her focus on other portions of the perfect body before her.

She rolled her hands down the curve of Lexa's sides and felt the firm contours of her muscular center. When she slid down further, she felt the swell of Lexa's abdomen. She pressed down gently and at first Lexa shifted and groaned in pain, but then settled back against Clarke's hold.

“Are you alright?” Clarke realized her voice was coming out quiet, like she was afraid she might shatter the fragile atmosphere with anything louder.

Lexa nodded, no more keen to disrupt the mood further than she had.

Clarke applied a softer touch, one that soothed the ache rather than exacerbated it. It seemed to work as Lexa nearly melted in Clarke's hold. The blond moved from behind the other woman and shifted to her side instead to better pay attention to the lower portions of her body.

Clarke rubbed down her hips, legs, and arms, every bit of her that held any tension. She liked the way it made Lexa go physically lax, how it made the woman coo with happiness. She loved the way Lexa's body felt, how soft the skin was, but how durable and strong the muscles below were. She was truly fit to be commander and she deserved to feel good so Clarke eagerly made it so.

All the while Lexa let out soft moans of contentment. The cramping stress eased with each continued touch. She could feel the pressure retreating to her lower back, her neck, the most delicate places, but at least it was lessened. It allowed her to feel the touch along her body more vividly.

Then, as the motions went on, Lexa began to moan more heavily. The sounds turned from relaxed to eager. She sounded winded, needy almost. Clarke felt a warmth come to her face. She knew these sounds, what they could mean. She wanted to act on them, but she feared it would only cause more strain. She stroked more gently for a while, but Lexa was still getting excited and letting out sounds that made Clarke hot with want.

When Clarke still wasn't sure if she should pursue it she tried to tease the prospect. She ghosted her fingers over the hem of Lexa's panties, then down to flutter along the curve of her lower mound. Lexa's breath caught and Clarke retreated, but remained hopeful.

Lexa let out another moan as Clarke dug her fingers against her hip. The sound was not pain nor was it contentment. It was that groan of beginning need Clarke had come to know so well. She wondered what sort of effect all the attention was having on Lexa's body. She leaned in closer, rested her head casually on Lexa's hip as she groped the other one. From close range she could smell the light scent of growing arousal, Lexa's scent that meant her body was weeping for attention and it rose above even the coppery scent of blood.

Soon, Lexa was panting and her lover moved boldly back to stroke her slit through the security of her underwear. The commander didn't fight the touch, but instead spread her legs to better allow her lover. Clarke could feel the moisture seeping through the thin veil of Lexa's panties. She knew how she could ease the pressure more effectively.

Clarke crawled forward so she was over her lover, but she carried her own weight to avoid putting unwanted pressure on her partner. “I want to make you feel better,” she whispered just above Lexa's lips. Her breath ghosted out and warmed the skin. Their eyes were locked then and Lexa leaned up to approve.

Their lips met in a kiss that started soft but escalated in seconds. The warm grazing of skin on skin became the hot tangle of tongues dipping in to the caverns of mouths to lap at teeth and gum. Clarke held herself upright on one arm but used the other to trail gentle strokes down Lexa's form. She teased the dip of side and belly button, the impressive waves of ab hidden beneath the flesh.

Soft caresses descended quickly as well. Soon her hand was in place between the barrier of thighs and she could feel the heat radiating through cotton, threatening to burn the cloth away. It moistened beneath her skilled fingertips and she pressed and stroked in uneven quivers to set the woman below on edge.

Clarke sat back long enough to strip herself of her unwanted garbs. While she did so, Lexa removed her own bra that still dangled from her arms. Clarke unfastened and pulled away her too-tight pants, silk panties, and shirt, then Lexa's words halted her proceedings.

“Let me,” she said. She sat up on her elbows and beckoned for Clarke to return to her. The blond crawled forward on her knees and giggled as Lexa reached up to slowly undo her bra. The darker haired woman loved to watch the bounce of Clarke's breasts when they were freed from their confines. They were pale, the aereolas a gentle pink. Her nipples stood on end and begged to be touched, sucked, anything Lexa desired. The globes hung perfectly on Clarke's chest and made her look both delicate and dangerously sexy.

Lexa locked her hands around Clarke's supple breasts and squeezed them with delight. The orbs of flesh were firm but malleable under her grip. The resistance, the weight, the sight of them all made Lexa's stomach coil with a much more appealing sensation than the one she'd suffered through the day. The echo of pain still remained but it was being dulled by the ache of desire.

Clarke lowered them back down so she was hovering over her grinning, hungered lover. The blond pushed her hand down to tease the wet garment before she drew up and slipped her fingers beneath the hem. She was met first with the trimmed, coarse hairs of Lexa's lowers. Then she sank down and felt the smooth curve of her lips. They were damp with both sorts of her aching and Clarke could feel the mess cling to her fingers as she pushed inside.

It was sticky and slick in equal parts. Blood could make the traction much more intense, on heavy flow it was difficult to sometimes stay inside once the blood began to stick to flesh. However, Lexa was still able to lubricate, her pussy was drooling with want and it evened out the demanding grab of her condition. Her inner walls were still straining though, swollen so each ridge of her upper walls could be stroked like a harpsichord. Clarke took advantage and began to tease the bevels.

Lexa's breathing was heavy. She felt nearly splintered apart by just two digits and she had to brace Clarke's shoulders for support. She was always much more sensitive this time of the month and she wasn't sure if she could handle the contact. Her entire form began to shake when Clarke toyed with her tender upper floor of skin. Her insides clenched and trembled, unsure if they wanted to pull the touch closer or retreat from it entirely. Lexa loved it all though, the hot, nearly painful caress, the look on Clarke's face, the way she had no control over her own body.

The entire ordeal was enthralling. Clarke could see the concentration faltering from Lexa's features, the blush blooming on her cheeks and chest, the sweat beading up, and the way the woman's chest rose and fell with her increased breathing. She was beautiful and she made Clarke want to ravage her. She knew she still had to be gentle though or she could make matters worse. She knew, no matter how she may have wanted, that spearing too deep would only cause pain and that was not the sort of agony she wanted to inflict. She kept her pulsating shallow, teasing. She merely wanted to work Lexa up. She had better ideas for how to satisfy her.

When she pulled out her fingers were stained with black streaks like onyx glaze. It almost looked like finger-paint and it inspired Clarke to stain her lover's skin. She stroked some of the mess along Lexa's hip and she lightly pressed down on her stomach and left a beautiful trail of the dark fluid on Lexa's flesh.

“Ew,” the commander said breathlessly. It was clear despite her words she didn't really care and she knew how her dark blood fascinated Clarke.

Her lover laughed in return and smeared yet more on purpose. Then she slipped down the bed so she was settled between Lexa's thighs and she pushed her fingers back under the panties to get a fresh mess to coat her hand. Lexa writhed under the quick and fleeting contact and watched mesmerized as Clarke hummed and brought the hand to her own face.

Clarke pulled the fingers to her lips and darted out her tongue to taste. The black tainted her tongue and she could taste it flooding her senses at once. It was the bitter bite of Lexa's juices, the tang of iron instilled in her blood, the scent of raw essence that was overwhelming. It wasn't a taste she enjoyed in itself, but rather it was what it implied that made her soak her own thighs with eagerness.

She rolled the flavor around her tongue, let it coat her mouth. She knew when she took in more if her mouth was full of it she would be able to endure the powerful taste. Going down raw in such a state would have been doable, but unwise. Besides, she loved how Lexa's eyes grew wide, then narrow like she was judging even while she was being ensnared.

“Tastes nice,” Clarke purred. “I think I'd like a bit more.”

“Oh, hell,” Lexa gasped. In her enchantment she'd not pieced together Clarke's intention until that instant and it seemed so appealing so suddenly that it made her lower lips part with bubbles of fresh blood and arousal.

Clarke locked her fingers around Lexa's panties and pulled the garment down her thighs and off her long legs. As she did so she left smaller streaks down Lexa's hip and thigh. When the commander was left bare Clarke pushed on her knees to part her legs and reveal the drenched beauty betwixt.

Lexa's outer curve was coated in black smears and glossy streaks. Her lightly furred pelvic dips held globs of the mess as well from where Clarke had stroked past it to escape the hold of the panties. That garment had been ruined as well, drenched and sure to require several washings to rid of the stains. It was the now that concerned Clarke however and her eyes admired the way Lexa looked. She could imagine how sensitive the woman was and it made her own cunt throb.

The scent and sight was overwhelming and Clarke didn't want to wait any longer. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Lexa's for a kiss. Lexa gasped and tangled her hands in the sheets to keep from grabbing hold of her lover and urging her too forcefully.

Clarke's tongue swept out and cleansed the outer shell, then she parted the lips with her thumbs and dove in. Her tongue skated up and down the satin interior, she could taste the bite of the blood everywhere, smell it above anything else. She nuzzled her nose against Lexa's clit and pushed her tongue in the tunnel. There the flavor was strongest, it nearly burned, but it only drove Clarke on. She probed deep, could feel the shuddering walls clasping at the tip of her tongue. She curved her muscle up to stroke the ridges, to feel the glossy glide of skin on skin. Her lips tickled the upper and lower flesh around Lexa's entrance and Clarke bobbed her head back and forth to add friction to her efforts.

Lexa began to moan and whine. It felt incredible and it was all very intense in such a short span of time. She always loved Clarke's mouth, the talented way she skated her face along the filthy regions and drew out every bit of pleasure to the highest extent Lexa was certain she'd ever feel. It was better like this because everything was amplified. She locked her hands more tightly to the sheets until her knuckles began to turn dark red. It didn't help her keep her hips steady and after only a few short moments she was crying out and bucking against the hot penetration of Clarke's tongue and rough rubbing of her cheeks, lips, and nose.

Clarke started to slide her face up and down to stimulate the entire length of Lexa's pussy. Then she jabbed her tongue back inside to taste her handiwork, to feel the tightening of walls and the thickening of pleasure. Her hands held Lexa steady as she could manage and she ate away what pain might still have lingered. Her teeth grazed here and there, but she was careful not to cut or scrape anything too intensely.

When she felt Lexa's inner walls swelling, weeping in that telltale way she knew she had to add more to make the finish worthwhile. She pulled one hand from Lexa's side and toyed with the flesh just below her mouth. She lapped at her own digits then slid them in alongside her tongue. She began to thrum them in and out, deeper than her tongue allowed so she could bring ecstasy to those part's of Lexa's body. She felt her lover tighten and could feel her whines reverberating through her core. Clark’s eyes were closed as she sucked and licked and nipped all along the curve of Lexa's body. She could feel the results coating her face, drenching her hair and lashes.

The room around them was quiet and dark, but their sounds, the wet slosh of Clarke's face and tongue in the sea of satisfaction, the moans and cries of the elated Lexa, the creaking and groaning of the mattress as they shifted atop it, all filled the room with a chorus of pleasurable tones. Their shadows flickered on the walls as the dancing flames of the candles cast them in temporary dark reflections. It looked like flashes of a dance, a story told through silhouettes.

Clarke was unaware of this added elegance to their act, but she loved it all the same. She could feel Lexa reaching her edge, drawing nearer to bursting. She sped up her efforts, plied the woman open with rapidly prodding fingers, licked away all she had to offer, teased skin that tingled from contact.

Lexa arched at her center, her hair splayed over the pillow from her jostling. Her hands tangled in Clarke's hair at last and she pushed the woman's face into place, urged her to apply more pressure, more friction to ebb the building tension.

Then she was shuddering. Her entire body locked, then shivered from head to toe and her inner walls began to spasm, rapid fluid motions, uncontrolled that made her entire body emit endorphins that flooded Lexa's mind and made her go numb all over, witless.

Clarke fucked her through it, drove her fingers in and out, swallowed up the splash-back that soaked her face. She could taste the sex more strongly than the blood now and it made her dizzy. She licked and sucked until Lexa was moaning for her to stop.

Lexa heaved to find oxygen and stared at the ceiling like she couldn't quite decipher what she was looking at. She felt tingly, warm all over. The cramps had been silenced and replaced by the comfortable pulsations of aftershocks. She hummed and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair for a few moments before letting the other woman go so she might pull back and find her own breath.

Clarke sat on her heels and blinked some of the mess from her eyes. She wiped some of it away with the back of her hand but even once she could see black streaks still covered her face, marred her perfect complexion in sinful evidence of her lover's satisfaction. She looked ready to go to war, marked on either cheek with the black lines.

The blond still felt a twinge in her own body, an ache to be touched, but this was about Lexa and making her feel better and so she resolved herself to the end of it. “How do you feel?”

“It doesn't hurt anymore,” Lexa said with a chuckle. She knew the pain would likely return sometime soon, but for a while it was eased and she hoped perhaps by the time it recovered Clarke would be eager for another round. Lexa sat up and pushed Clarke onto her back on the sheets. For now she had other plans for how to spend her relaxed time.

Clarke felt her heart pound. “What are you doing?”

“You didn't think you were off the hook, did you? I feel so good, I think I need a bite to eat.” Lexa's smile only broadened as she sank down to get the first taste.


End file.
